


It won't be easy, but then, it never was

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Original Character-centric, Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem expressing my care for you, the reader. I share my own troubles and hope that it helps you through yours.<br/>Trigger warnings may apply, indirect mention of feelings of suicide and depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It won't be easy, but then, it never was

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings may apply, indirect mention of feelings of suicide and depression.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first posted work, please give me feedback for improvements.

Have you ever felt like  
you were only a foot tall,  
Like you barely existed,  
Or even mattered at all?  
They tell you it's ok,  
That it gets better,  
But you feel hopeless

So you write a letter  
It simply reads: 'I'm sorry  
For all I put you through  
I never feel good enough  
In anything I do.  
I hope you understand.  
This isn't your fault,  
I've felt like this for a while,  
Like I wish I'd get hit by a lightning bolt.  
I have to go now  
But remember I love you  
Although I may not show it in the things I say or do.'

I've felt like this,  
I wrote that letter  
Felt like it wouldn't or couldn't  
Ever get better  
But it did, and I did  
And I just want to say  
That you're wonderful and special  
In every single way

 

-ACE


End file.
